


Words Spoken

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Words Spoken

“We should just tell them, it’s not like they’re going to care,” Hannah loudly spoke, facing the blonde.

“I just don’t think it’s anyone else’s business!” Grace shouted at Hannah, feeling her blood boil as she threw her hands into the air.

“But Grace…”

“No ‘buts’ Hannah, I don’t see why we should tell everyone in the whole world that we’re together. As far as everyone out there is concerned, I’m straight and have a boyfriend, I want to keep it that way,” Grace angrily interjected before the shorter girl could say anything.

“Oh, I see how it is now,” Hannah replied, her voice cracking, feeling as if someone had taken a knife to her heart and twisted it.

“Hannah,” Grace softly spoke, regretting what she had said.

“Just don’t,” Hannah replied, feeling the tears fall from her blue eyes.

“Hannah,” Grace tried again, reaching for the shorter girl’s arm.

“Just forget it, just forget about everything,” Hannah yelled at the brown-eyed girl, slamming the door behind her as she left Grace’s apartment.

Walking into her bedroom, Grace climbed on top of her bed and covered her face with her hands and started to cry as all the built up emotion from the day began to spill over. The day had started out simple enough; she recorded her daily video, went to an audition, had an early dinner with Hannah and then they went back to hers to watch a movie. After the movie had finished everything went to hell when Hannah suggested they come out as a couple.

Wiping the free-falling tears from her face, Grace curled up into the fetal position as she tried to stop thinking. She could feel her heart slowly breaking, tearing itself into two, sending shockwaves of pain, sadness and remorse throughout her entire being.

Her temples started to feel as if they were constricting, making her feel as if no pain could be worse. She had upset the girl she loved and had never felt anything as worse as she did now. Her soul felt as if it had been ripped right from her as well as her love when Hannah told her to forget about it. Those words cut into her deeply, they hurt and she felt like she deserved it after what she had said.

Looking at her alarm clock, Grace noticed it was getting close to three in the morning. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to get any sleep, she slowly lifted her aching body up from her bed and dragged herself into the bathroom. 

Trying to control the still-falling tears, Grace turned the cold water tap on and splashed it onto her face. Looking into the mirror, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her cheeks were bright red from crying so hard. Rubbing her heart, Grace stared at her reflection, seeing if she could visibly notice the pain she was feeling.

“Why do I love her so much?” she softly asked herself, feeling the need to go and see Hannah.

Leaving her apartment, the blonde walked the dark, chilly streets of Los Angeles and let herself wander, trying to clear her mind. Not consciously knowing where she was headed, she ended up at Hannah’s front door. 

Checking her watch, it was very late and Hannah was probably asleep but that didn’t stop her, she needed to see the blue-eyed girl, to talk to her, to tell her how she really felt and was feeling.

Knocking three times on the wooden door, Grace fidgeted, hoping that Hannah would hear it.

Seeing the door slowly open after a few minutes, Grace came face to face with Hannah.

“Can I come in?” the blonde asked, hoping that Hannah was willing to listen to her.

Watching Hannah step aside, Grace entered the living room and watched as Hannah closed the door behind her and leant against it.

“Um, I, just… sorry,” Grace said, not able to find the correct words to speak.

“Is that it?” Hannah asked, looking as if she had been woken up.

Taking a deep breath in, Grace tried to find the right words to say. “I’m so sorry, I was scared, I still am scared, I shouldn’t have acted and responded like that. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I really didn’t, you mean everything to me and my heart feels as if it’s breaking,” Grace admitted, looking at Hannah.

Stepping closer to the shorter girl and looking into her eyes, she continued. “I love you; I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Every time I’m with you I feel happier than I’ve ever been before, my heart swells with pride, joy and love. You’re the brightest light in my life and when you’re not with me I feel incomplete.”

Taking Hannah’s hand and placing it on her heart, she spoke again, “My heart beats for you, only for you. You’re the one, the one my heart belongs to and I never want to lose you, you’re everything I could possibly imagine and more, I love you so much.”

Wiping away the tears that had fallen from Hannah’s eyes and ran down her cheeks, Grace gathered the shorter girl up in her arms and held her tightly.

“I love you too, Grace. I love you so much it hurts,” Hannah responded, not able to hold back the tears as she held onto her girlfriend for dear life. “I’m sorry too, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready too. I’ll wait, I’ll wait forever if I have to; I never want to lose you,” Hannah said, pulling Grace closer to her as they both cried out their feelings.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll be okay,” Grace said into Hannah’s hair as she placed a lingering kiss on her temple.

The End ~


End file.
